1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device and method, a non-transitory computer readable medium storing a program, and an image forming device, and more particularly, to a digital halftoning technique for representing gradations using the recording of dots by an inkjet recording device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet recording device which is one of image forming devices moves a sheet (recording medium) and a recording head in which a plurality of ink discharge holes (nozzles) are arranged relative to each other and discharges ink droplets from the nozzles to form a desired image on the sheet. A two-dimensional nozzle array head that improves recording resolution using a nozzle layout in which a plurality of nozzles are two-dimensionally arranged is used as a recording head in order to output a high-definition image.
In addition, a single pass system having the following structure has been known: an elongated line head having a nozzle array that covers the entire drawing region in the width direction of the sheet (hereinafter, referred to as a “direction perpendicular to a sheet transportation direction” or an “x direction”) perpendicular to the transportation direction of the sheet (hereinafter, referred to as a “sheet transportation direction” or a “y direction”) is used in order to improve print productivity; and a recording medium is moved relative to the line head only once to form an image with predetermined resolution on the recording medium (JP4670696B, JP4614076B, and JP4143560B).